Warren Fox
Warren Fox is a villain from the British soap opera television series Hollyoaks. He made his first appearance on 26 June 2006 and departed on 29 May 2009 and returned a year later on 29 October 2010 and departed again a year later on 23 December 2011 and returned on 26 and 27 May 2016 and full time on 1st July 2016 and departed once again after a full year on 8 November 2017 he has killed 5 people In Sean Kennedy, Louise Summers, Dale Greer, Kyle Ryder and Bart McQueen and has feuds with Clare Devine and Calvin Valentine, Brendan Brady and Clare's sister Grace Black. He is portrayed by Jamie Lomas. Biography Murdering People Warren first murdered his old mate In Sean Kennedy In March 2007 and wife to be Louise Summer In December 2008, In 2009 but revelead In 2010 Warren stabbed and killed Dale Greer then put his body In the cellar and Dale was buried as Warren, In February 2011 Warren shot and killed Kyle Ryder when he was attacking Warrens friend Threasa McQueen and In April 2017 when Warren was led to believed that Bart McQueen was responsible for his sister Katy's death, so Warren beats him to death. Warren has also attempted to kill many other people such as, Justin Burton, Clare Devine, Mitzeee Minniver, Brendan Brady, Sienna Blake, and even his own son Joel Dexter. Murder Victims In Detail Sean Kennedy (2007):- Head Truama when Warren hits Sean In the back of the head with a peace of wood. Louise Summers (2008):- Warren sufforcates her with a pillow after he finds out Louise was planning on killing him on their wedding day. Dale Greer (2009):- Although reaveled In 2010, Warren stabs Dale then changes his cloths and puts his corpse In the Loft cellar which Is on fire. Kyle Ryder (2011):-While Kyle Is attacking Threasa and her family Warren shoots him In the back killing him Bart McQueen (2017):-When Warren was led to beleave that Bart was responsible by his own son Joel to save his own skin, Warren beat Bart to death killing him. Rivalry With Brendan Brady Brendan and Warren meet In December 2010 when Brendan catches Warren In the cellar of the the Chez Chez club formerly known back then as the Loft they Introduce each other things get messy when Brendan murders Danny Houston after Danny signs his share of the club to they dumb his body In the local river, In March 2011 Warren tells Ste Hay who Brendan occasionally sleeps with and denies but has feelings for that he killed Danny because of Ste this angers Brendan and the the twi fight they way through the village. In September 2011 Brendan Is arrested for the murder of Rae Wilson who was murdered by Silas Blissett and then who set Brendan up later Brendan ask's Warren to help him but Warren asks him to sign over his half of the loft Brendan refuses and Warren decides not to help him Warren gets his thugs to beat Brendan up when Silas is finally caught and arrested In November 2011, Brendan returns to the village to find that Warren has a son Joel Dexter. When Brendan tries to bond with Joel, Warren tells Joel not to trust him In December 2011 Mitzeee and Brendan try and get Warren put behind bars for the murder of his ex Louise Summers, They do so after Warren gets the better of Brendan In a fight and takes Mitzeee to where Louise Is burried After they all got out, Warren confronted Sienna and was moments away from killing her. However, after Joel intervenes, he stops and kisses Sienna, saying that was their goodbye kiss. 2016-2017 Sienna convinced Shane to fake kidnap her and ended up calling the police on him to set him up. Warren, believing Sienna had really been kidnapped went to rescue her and the pair ended up sleeping together. The reunion didn't last long however, when Warren learned what Sienna had really done he told her that he didn't love her. A few weeks later, despite initially being ignored by Warren, she informs him that she's pregnant. In April 2017 the pair learned that they were expecting twins. Many Departures And Return Warren returned on the 29th October 2010, revealing that he survived the fire and left again a year later on the 23rd December 2011 when he was arrested for the murder of Louise Summers, Warren was released sometime In June and returned the show full time on the 1st July 2016, Warren left again by going on the run after kidnapping one of his twins (The Daughter) on the 8th November 2017. Navigation Category:Thugs Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Protective Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Parents Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:On & Off Category:In Love Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Siblings Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Inmates Category:Imprisoned Category:Brutes Category:Hypocrites Category:Serial Killers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Adulterers Category:Grey Zone Category:Con Artists